Counter Guardian DxD
by valgaav25
Summary: Historia Archera w świecie High School DxD
1. Prolog: Wprowadzenie

**Prolog**

**Początek.**

**I am the bone of my sword,**

**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

**I create over a thousand swords.**

**Unaware to death, no know to life.**

**Withstood pain to create ever more weapons.**

**Then those hands will hold anything.**

**So I pray, Unlimited Blade Works.**

Ile to minęło jak stałem się sługą Alayi? Bohater, który został zdradzony przez tych co poprzysiągł chronić. Osamotniony na wzgórzu mieczy wraz ze swymi ideałami. Jak głupiec przyjąłem propozycję Woli Ludzkości, by się stać Counter Guardianem. Wojownikiem , który chroni ludzkość od zagłady. To było tylko złudzenie. Z każdym przywołaniem z Tronu Bohaterów nie ratowałem, ale zabijałem gdy Counter Forces zawodziły. Moja rozpacz wzrastała wraz z kolejnymi rzeźniami, których się dopuściłem w imię ochrony ludzkości. Nawet odrzuciłem moje ideały, które wpoił mi Kiritsugi. Pragnąłem uwolnić się od tej przeklętej egzystencji za wszelką cenę, aż pojawił się promyk nadziei. To co wszystko zaczęło. Piąta Wojna o Świętego Graala. Gdy zostałem przywołany jako Sługa przez Rin miałem tylko jeden cel: zabić swoje młodsze Ja i wymazać się z Archiwów Akashik. Za pierwszym razem nie wyszło jak chciałem. Zginąłem w rezydencji Eizbermów, by zdobyć trochę czasu dla młodszego mnie, Rin i Saber. Zabierając 9 z 10 pozostałych żyć Heraklesa. W kolejnym przywołaniu byłem świadkiem śmierci Ilyi z ręki Króla Bohaterów, Gilgamesha. Słowa młodszego Ja w tamtej wersji uderzyły mnie głęboko i moje słowa do Rin by na niego miała oko. Za trzecim razem byłem świadkiem jak młodszy Ja odrzuca pożyczone ideały Kiritsugiego by uratować Rin. Po tym wszystkim może znajdę spokój jako Counter Guardian.

Teraz czekam na kolejne zadanie od Alayi lub przywołanie następnego głupca.

Jestem Counter Guardina Archer, Emiya Shirou.


	2. Prolog: Nowe życie

**Życie -1:**

**Koniec służby****.**

Oczekiwałem na Tronie Bohaterów w milczeniu na kolejne zadanie od Alaya, Woli Ludzkości.

-Counter Guardianie.- odezwała się Alaya- Zwalniam cię ze służby.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co usłyszałem! To nie mogło być prawdą!

-Ależ jest. Twoje działania w Piątej Wojnie o Świętego Graala skłoniło mnie ze zwolnienia cię z mej służby.- odpowiedziała na moje niedowierzanie- Ale także to, że dysponujesz bardzo potężnym artefaktem z innej rzeczywistości.

Jakim znowu artefaktem, przecież…, chwila moment to jego sprawka. Nawet do tej pory płace za twoje głupie żarty! Ten stary wampir nie raz mnie wpakował w jakąś cholerną sytuacje. To w jego stylu. Zelrecht, gdziekolwiek jesteś, jak cię dopadnę nabiję cię na Gae Bolga!

-To nie jego sprawka

Co?! Nie jego? Więc czyja?

- Artefakt ten jest jednym z Sacred Gear.

Sacred Gear?

-Artefakt stworzony przez istotę, która oddzieliła działania moje i Gai w tamtym świecie.

Świat, w którym nie ma praw Gaii. Najbardziej mokry sen każdego Magusa.

- Tam właśnie cię wysyłam.

Świetnie miejsce na emeryturę.

-Kończ z tym cynicznym poczuciem humoru chłopcze. Wysyłam cię tam, ale z pewnymi ograniczeniami.

Z ograniczeniami? Czuje, że to kolejna misja. Pewnie Korzeń Istnienia śmieje się ze mnie w tej chwili. Zelrecht obwiniam cię za wszystko w moim życiu.

- To nie kolejna misja.- wytłumaczyła- Nawet jak jesteś zwolniony z mojej służby wciąż będziesz posiadał tytuł i moce powiązane z Counter Guardianem.

Wow. Po prostu wow. Tego się nie spodziewałem, więc ograniczenia są z tym związane.

-Tak, ale odzyskasz pełną moc dopiero jak zostanie spełnione pewne warunki.

Jakie?

-Po pierwsze, odrodzisz się i nie będziesz pamiętał kim jesteś dopóki nie przebudzisz swojego Sacred Geara. Po drugie w pewnym etapie dorastania tak w wieku 7-8 lat będziesz odzyskiwał swoje zdolności i mógł manifestować bronie z twojej Reality Marble.

Więc nie tak źle.

- Tak, nie jest źle. Twoja Reality Marble w tamtym świecie będzie trochę inna.

Jak to inna? Coś z nią będzie nie tak.

- Nie będzie potężniejsza do tego stopnia, że zamiast tworzyć pole jej działania będzie mógł nadpisać rzeczywistość tego świata. Będzie ona bardziej mordercza. Jak i będziesz mógł odtworzyć Ea.

Dobra, proszę skończyć z tymi żartami bo to już nie jest śmieszne.

- To nie jest żart, Shirou. Ten świat nie ma wpływów Gaii więc twoja taumaturgia będzie na tym samym poziome z cudami albo jak Magusi mówią z Prawdziwą Magią.

Jeśli Rin opanuje Kalejdoskop i trafi do tego świata, a ja tam będę to wygandruje moje dupsko do Ery Bogów lub jeszcze dalej. Korzeniu Istnienia zmiłuj się nade mną.

- Jeśli przestałeś się nad sobą użalać jesteś ciekaw jeszcze czegoś za nim cię tam wyślę?

Czym są Sacred Gear?

- Sacred Gear to moc stworzona przez istotę z tamtego świata dana śmiertelnikom. – tłumaczyła- Każdy z nich ma inną moc. W twoim przypadku dysponujesz jednym z 13 najpotężniejszych zwanych Longinusami.

Jak włócznia Longinusa, która przebiła bok Chrystusa?

- Tak. Istota, o której mówię w twoim rodzimym świecie nazywasz Bogiem.

Bóg?! Ten z Biblii!

- Zgadza się. Jeśli już skończyłeś mogę dokończyć?- oczekiwałem na kolejne informację- Dobrze. Longinusy różnią się o pozostałych Sacred Gear tym, że w nich są umieszczone świadomości potężnych stworzeń. Sacred Gear, który potrafi zabić Boga. Ty masz Boosted Gear w którym zapieczętowany jest jeden z dwóch Niebiańskich Smoków. Walijski Czerwony Smok, Ddraig.

Niedowierzałem. To co właśnie usłyszałem bije wszystko z czym się do tej pory spotkałem. Uratowany z płomieni w mieście Fuyuki, które powstały jak Kiritsugi rozkazał zniszczyć spaczonego Graala, zostanie magusem, branie udział w Piątej Wojnie, która rozpoczęła się 50 lat za wcześnie, zostaniem „Sprzymierzeńcem Sprawiedliwości", wkroczenie na Ścieżkę Asury, zniszczenie całej armii cholernych Martwych Apostołów, walka w wielu wojnach, zdradzony przez tych których chroniłem i na koniec stanie się jedną z Bestii Alayi, Counter Guardianem.

Tabula Rasa, czysta karta, zacząć wszystko od nowa.

-Czy jesteś gotowy? – zapytała się Alaya

-Tak, jestem.- to była moja odpowiedź i dalej było tylko światło.


	3. I am the Bone of my Sword

**Życie 0**

**I am the bone of my sword,…**

Witam na imię mi Emiya Shirou, mam 17 lat i dla ciekawości właśnie zostałem zabity przez swoją dziewczynę. Zastanawiacie się jak do tego doszło więc wam opowiem i tak nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jestem synem Emiya Kiritsugi i Irisviel Emiya ne Eizbermg i starszy brat Emiya Ilyi. Mam białe odstające włosy, szare niczym stal oczy i lekko ciemną karnacje skóry. Nieraz w szkole koledzy z klasy mówili mi, że tnie podobny jestem do swoich rodziców poza włosami po matce. Bardziej się wdałem w dziadka po stronie taty, a na potwierdzenie tego pokazałem im jego zdjęcie.

Od urodzenia interesowały mnie miecze i łucznictwo. W swoim pokoju mam istny arsenał replik różnych mieczy lub włóczni. Nawet pracuję nad własnym stylem walki, który wykorzystuje luki w mojej obronie by wmanewrować wroga w pułapkę.

Wielu uzna mój styl za samobójczy, ale ten styl bardziej do mnie pasuje niż żaden inny.

W łucznictwie to całkiem inna historia. Wielu moich kolegów z klubu jak instruktorzy okrzyknęli mnie geniuszem.

Mam jeszcze cztery niezwykłe cechy.

Pierwsza jestem czarodziejem. Nie takim, którym wyciąga króliki z kapelusza i nie takim jak w Harrym Potterze, gdzie machają różdżkami. Moja nie potrzebuje żadnego przedmiotu skupiającego moc. Trzy pozostałe dadzą lepszy przykład.

Drugim jest to, że mogę używać coś co nazywam **Analizą Strukturalną**. Mogę prze dotknięcie lub z rzadka, ale się zdarza wzrokowo przeanalizować budowę danego przedmiotu, dzięki temu na przykład mogę naprawić dowolny przedmiot. W szkole nazywano mnie Fałszywym Woźnym przez to, że wszystko potrafiłem naprawić.

Trzecią było, **Wzmocnienie**. Potrafiłem do pewnego stopnia wzmocnić przedmioty dzięki moim mocom. Naprzykład tak wzmocniłem raz nóż do takiego stopnia, że przeszedł przez stalową blacha jak przez masło. Jeśli za mocno Wzmocnię jakiś przedmiot może się rozpaść lub staje się bardzo niestabilne. Przy tej technice nieźle sobie pogruchotałem kości gdy trenowałem z samo wzmocnienie. Efektem jest to, że mogę wzmocnić moje ciało poza normalne zdolności zwykłego człowieka Np.: moja skóra staje się twarda niczym stal, poruszam się 4 lub 5 krotnie szybciej, siła wzrasta kilkakrotnie także ale najbardziej przydatne są moje oczy. Mogę ujrzeć dzięki nim o wiele dalej niczym jastrząb czy innym ptak drapieżny.

Czwartą, ale chyba najbardziej odpowiednim określeniem jest **Materializacja**, a właściwie broni. Tak broni, a bardziej precyzyjniej mieczy lub innych broni z ostrzem. Odkryłem to gdy potrzebowałem czegoś do obrony kiedy byłem mały. Jakiś zbieg mnie zaatakował. Bałem się i pomyślałem, że by mnie nie ruszył gdybym miał jakiś miecz. Taki jaki ma ojciec mojego koleżanki. Wtedy go zmaterializowałem, nie wiem jak, ale jak mnie policjanci znaleźli przestępca już nie żył. Miał głęboką ranę w miejscu serca, jakby od miecza.

Nic z tego czasu nie pamiętam poza jednym. Za nim straciłem przytomność usłyszałem jakieś słowa. A brzmiały tak:

**I am the bone of my sword.**

Kiedy wymawiam te słowa za każdym razem czuje jakby coś wskoczyło na swoje miejsce w moim ciele, jakby te słowa nieodłączną częścią mego istnienia. I moja magia jakby stawała się potężniejsza. Po tym zdarzeniu zacząłem mieć sny o wzgórzu gdzie były powbijane mieczy niczym nagrobki na horyzoncie mienił się ani to świt, ani zmierzch, a w oddali dochodził mnie szczęk mieczy. Odgłosy bitwy.

Bardziej was na pewno ciekawi jak to się stało, że moja własna dziewczyna mnie zabiła?

To się zaczęło tydzień temu…

**Flashback.**

-Pobudka! Pobudka! Jeśli się nie obudzisz to cię pocałuje!- wołał budzik głosem tsundere. Do tej pory nie wiem jak dałem się przekonać do tego prezentu od Ilyi? Może przez to, że to moja młodsza siostra, która opanował do perfekcji te przeklęte oczy szczeniaka (przerażająca technika). No trzeba wstawać do szkoły. Jak co dzień wstaje, myje się i schodzę na dół do kuchni już ubrany na śniadanie. Przy stole siedzi mój ojciec Emiya Kiritsugi (wygląd jak z Fate/Zero, ale trochę starszy), a po drugiej stronie siedzi moja młodsza siostra Ilyia(tak samo jak z Fate/Stay Night). Ona najbardziej wdała się w naszą matkę. Tata ją nazywał „swoim oczkiem w głowie", mama „księżniczką" ,a prze ze mnie nazywana „Siostrą z Piekła Rodem". Dlaczego ją tak określam? To proste nie raz dała mi w kość. Jeden przykład: jak czegoś ode mnie chce to wykorzystuje tą swoją przerażającą technikę oczną „Oczka Szczeniaka" i zawsze jej się uda dzięki temu w coś mnie wrobić. Moja mama Emiya Irisviel przez tatę nazywana Iris krzątała się przy robieniu śniadania.

-Dzień dobry.- odezwałem się podchodząc i pomagając mamie w przygotowywaniu śniadania.

-Dobry, synku.- odpowiedziała

-Cześć, Oni-chan!- prawie wykrzyczała Ilya, a mój tata z otępieniem kiwnął głową. Znów tacie brakuje porannej kawy.

-Iris mogłem sam sobie zrobić kawy!- powiedział zaspany Kiritsugi, mama popatrzyła się na niego jak saper, który dopiero co rozbroił jakąś bombę.

-Kiri, a mam ci przypomnieć jak wysadziłeś połowę kuchni kiedy próbowałeś ugotować wodę.- no tak mama rozbroiła bombę za nim wybuchła.

-Nie bój się tato ja ci następnym razem zrobię kawę.- cała nasza trójka spojrzała się na uśmiechniętą Ilyię z przerażeniem.

-Nie, nie wolno ci!- wykrzyczeliśmy. Moja młodsza siostra była gorsza od taty w gotowaniu. Ona rozpuściła garnek wraz z kuchenką jak ledwo zagrzała wodę. Więc oboje mają dożywotni zakaz gotowania czegokolwiek.

Szybko zjedliśmy śniadanie. Tata poszedł do pracy, mama odprowadziła Ilyę do podstawówki, a ja poszedłem do szkoły.

Akademia Kuoh przez prawie 50 lat była szkoła dla dziewcząt, ale dopiero kilka lat temu zaczęła przyjmować uczniów płci przeciwnej. Jestem uczniem 2 klasy gdzie racja dziewczyn do chłopców jest bliski 7 do 3, a w 3 klasach to 8 do 2.

-Czy to Emiya-senpai? - zapytała się jakaś pierwszoklasistka

-Cześć Emiya! Czy dołączysz do klubu łuczniczego?- zawołał ktoś z tego klubu.

-Chyba zwariowałeś, Emiya-san lepiej pasuje do naszego klubu!- krzyknęła dziewczyna z Klubu Kendo.

- Przeklinamy cię Emiya. Zdychaj.-mamrotała gdzieś z tyłu „Trójka Zboczeńców", a raczej „Dwójka Zboczeńców". Ci trzej są w tej samej klasie co ja. Łysy chłopak z tej trójki to Matsuda z klubu fotograficznego przez resztę szkoły nazywany „Zboczonym Łysolem" albo „Nękający Seksualnie Paparazzi"

Drugi chłopak w okularach i próbujący wyglądać fajnie to Motohama nazywany „Zboczonymi Szkłami" lub „Odmierzacz Trzech Wymiarów". Obydwu sprałem kiedy Matsuda chciał zrobić zdjęcia mojej matce, a Motohama miał powiedzieć jej wymiary. Przez to w szkole nazywany jestem „Łuk Osądu" , „Rycerz Cnoty" i „Bat na Zboczeńców".

Ostatni to Hyodou Issei (wygląd jak w noweli. Po prostu nie chce mi się go opisywać) mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i raz chodziliśmy do Klubu Kendo za nim zdaliśmy do Akademii Kouh . Ma opinię zboczeńca przez to, że jest widziany z tą dwójką i nie był przyłapany na podglądaniu dziewczyn. Tylko ta dwójka jest zawsze ganiana, a jego samego nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Raz go przyuważyłem jak wychodził z pokoju gdzie mieści się samorząd szkolny, a godzinę później dziewczyny z Klubu Kendo spuściły porządne manto Matsudzie i Motohamie. Jedynie się z nimi zadaje tylko z tego powodu by ci dwaj idioci nie wpadli w poważniejsze kłopoty. Łomot od dziewczyn jest lepszy niż więzienie. Nawet próbował ich powstrzymać przed komentarzami na temat mojej matki kiedy przyszła do szkoły, bym po lekcjach odebrał Ilyię. Spojrzał na niego. Potrząsał tylko głową na zachowanie tej dwójki i chyba usłyszałem „Cały czas zadaje się sobie pytanie: Po jasną cholerę z wami się zadaje? Przed dziewczynami jakoś was wybronię, ale przed Shirou już nie.". No tak wszystko po staremu. Nagle wszyscy się odwrócili w stronę bramy wejściowej, a także ja. Tłum rozstąpił się niczym Morze Czerwone na rozkaz Mojżesza. Tym o to przejście szły trzy osoby. Dwie starsze dziewczyny to Rias Gremory i Himejima Akeno. Dwie Wielkie One-sama naszej szkoły. Obie były z 3 klas. Z nimi także szła dziewczyna, która z wyglądu uszła by w otoczeniu jako uczennica podstawówki. To jest Toujou Koneko uczennica klasy 1 i nieoficjalna maskotka szkoły. Patrząc na Gremory-senpai mam wrażenie, że coś mnie do niej przyciąga, ale nigdy nie miałem czasu z nią porozmawiać.

-Zostaniesz moim, chłopakiem?- spytała się nagle dziewczyna w mundurku innego liceum.

Zamurowało mnie. Nie znam jej, a ona wyskakuje jak Filip z konopi z takim pytaniem.

-Eeech… No wiesz to trochę nie zręcznie jak mnie o to pytasz, choć się nie znamy. –odpowiedziałem zakłopotany.

-O przepraszam nazywam się Amano Yuuma.– no chociaż znam jej imię.- Wybacz, że tak bez ostrzeżenia, ale od dawna cię obserwowałam i nie miałam do tej pory odwagi przedstawić się.– to wszystko wyjaśnia.

Dobra pomyślmy. To trochę podejrzane, choć jak pewien mądry człowiek powiedział „Umysł kobiety jest zagadkowym miejscem". Yuuma chce być moją dziewczyną, ale nie miała do tej pory odwagi do tej pory by to zrobić. Musiała mnie widzieć kiedy wracałem ze szkoły. A po mundurku widać, że pochodzi z innej szkoły. Ładnie wygląda, ale nie będę jej oceniał po wyglądzie. Co jak co nie jestem jak reszta chłopaków z naszej szkoły. Zgoda zostanę jej chłopakiem dopóki nie rozgryzę, o co chodzi.

-Zgoda.- odezwałem się.

-Świetnie.- była uradowana z tego powodu.

-To może spotkamy się w niedzielę.- zaproponowałem.

-W niedzielę?- spytała się.

-W tygodniu pracuję dorywczo.- to prawda. –A w niedzielę mam wolne.

-Dobrze to widzimy się w niedziele w centrum handlowym? Tak o 12.00.

Pożegnałem się z Yuumą i poszedłem do domu.

No i nadeszła niedziela, a wraz z nią moja randka z Yuumą. Spotkanie to poszło całkiem nieźle. Rozmawialiśmy na wiele tematów, pochodziliśmy po mieście i świetni się bawiliśmy.

Na koniec poszliśmy do parku. Stanęliśmy przy fontannie i obserwowaliśmy zachodzące słońce.

-Wiesz świetnie się bawiłam.- nagle odezwała się do mnie Yuuma.

-Nie zaprzeczę, że ja też.

-Zrobisz coś dla mnie?- zapytała się mnie patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

-Co?

-Czy umrzesz dla mnie?

-Yuuma możesz powiedzieć to jeszcze raz, bo nie dosłyszałem.

-Czy dla mnie umrzesz?- dobra coś tu nie tak.

-Wiesz Yuuma, może odprowadzę cię do domu?- zapytałem wzmacniając moje ciało.

Nagle w ręce Yuumy coś zaświeciło i zrobiłem szybki unik. Trzymała w dłoni włócznie zrobioną ze światła. To zaszokowało ją, ale szybko się otrząsnęła.

-Wiesz Yuuma to chyba lekka przesada. Widać, że ten związek nie miał świetlanej przyszłości- cynicznie zażartowałem, ale wciąż byłem zaalarmowany.

-Nie nazywam się Yuuma, człowieczku.- nagle z jej pleców wyrosła para czarnych skrzydeł. Ok. To chyba nie powinno dziwić. Tam gdzie przed chwilą była licealistka teraz stała dorosła kobieta w bardzo skąpym ubraniu. Skąpo ubrana kobieta z czarnymi skrzydłami i włócznią ze światła. Nagle znikła. Gdyby nie moja szybka reakcja ta włócznia byłaby w miejscu mojego serca.

-**I am the bone of my sword.**- wyrecytowałem te słowa. Nagle moja szybkość wzrosła jak i obrona. Pomyślałem o dwóch krótkich mieczach, które mam w swoim pokoju i znikąd one się pojawiły w moich rękach. Błyskawicznie je wzmocniłem, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Kiedy wymawiam te słowa mogę nagle zwiększyć limit **Wzmocnienia**. Normalnie te mieczy by nie wytrzymały by tego, ale teraz kiedy wypowiedziałem te słowa są o wiele potężniejsze.

- Więc **Sword Birth**. – tak to zaklęcie się nazywa?

Ruszyła na mnie błyskawicznie ale sparowałem cios, który szedł w odsłonięty prawy bok i odpowiedziałem szybką kontrą w lewę ramię. Szybko zablokowała moją kontrę, ale to nic. Nie zdążyła zablokować kopniaka w brzuch. Przeleciała z ładne kilka metrów, a na jej twarzy malował się ból. Tak wzmocniony kopniak zastosowany na jakieś normalnej osobie dałby bilet wprost na oddział ratunkowy. Nagle anielica wytworzyła dziesięć świetlnych włóczni i posłała one wprost na mnie. Błyskawicznie sparowałem pierwsze cztery i odskoczyłem. Spuściłem ją na ułamek sekundy, a ona była przedemną z włócznią wymierzoną prawą stronę klatki piersiowej. Zablokowałem obydwoma mieczami. Ona tylko na to czekała. Po chwili poczułem palący ból w brzuchu i z wyplułem sporo krwi z moich ust. Spojrzałem niżej, z mojego brzuch wystawała jedna z włóczni. Cholera, co za kretyn ze mnie. Zmaterializowała drugą w pozostałej dłoni. Zmusiła mnie do bloku by zadać cios. Miała na sobie uśmiech, który mówi „Teraz cię mam!". Tak masz, ale zapomniałaś o jednym szczególe. Ranne zwierze, a tym bardziej śmiertelnie jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne. Wzmocniłem miecze w obu dłoniach jeszcze bardziej. Szybko zmieniły kształt. Miało się wrażenie, że są niestabilne, niebezpieczne, stały się **Złamane**. Zaatakowałem. Doszło do wybuchu. Słyszę krzyk bólu. Mam cię. Ona wyleciała z kłębów dymu ranna na całym ciele. Gdzie przed chwilą ten zwycięski uśmieszek, teraz malował się wyraz bólu i szoku na jej twarzy. Myślisz, że uciekniesz? Nie ma bata. Nawet przy takiej ranie ruszyłem, wzmocniłem moje ciało do maksimum. Kolejny raz zmaterializowałem obydwa miecze. Pojawiłem się przed nią, zrobiłem szybki zamach mieczami. Prawy pozostawił głęboką ranę na brzuchu, a lewy prawie obciął jej prawe ramię kiedy próbowała zablokować. Prawą ręką zadała mi cios. Odleciałem na kilka metrów, ale to był ostatni mój podryg. Upadłem na plecy, a **Wzmocnienie** znikało jak mieczy, które leżały koło mnie. Niech to szlag, gdybym miał więcej mocy bym ją wykończył.

Poczułem nagle na policzku coś mokrego. Spojrzałem w górę, a tam ta anielica sobie lewitowała. Chyba woli być powietrzu z dala ode mnie i moich mieczy.

-Wolę tu być niż blisko ciebie.– potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia.- Jeśli chcesz kogoś winić za to, że umierasz to wiń Boga, który umieścił w twoim ciele **Sacred Gear**. Wiedz, że jest mi przykro. Gdybyś nie stawiał oporu byś umarł szybko i bez bólu.- powiedziała to z żalem i odleciała mnie bym umierała. Jaki znowu **Sacred Gear**?

**Flashback end. **

O to moja historia. W tak głupi sposób umrzeć. Co będę się użalać nad sobą? Bardziej się martwię o moich rodziców i o Ilyię. Nie chcę ich opuścić. Chciałem zrobić tak wiele rzeczy.

Cholera nawet porozmawiać z Gremory-senpai. Podniosłem moją rękę, którą tamowałem krwawienie z brzucha. Cała we krwi. Krwi o kolorze tych szkarłatnych włosów. Może ktoś mnie znajdzie i wezwie pogotowie? Gdyby tak było nie dożyłbym nawet przyjazdu karetki.

Ręka mi opadła. Już nie mam czucia w ciele i ciemnieje mi w oczach. Powoli mój umysł zapada się w ciemnościach. Heh? Więc tak wygląda umieranie? Czuje jakbym przez to kiedyś już przechodził, ale co mnie tam czeka? O czym idioto myślisz walcz! Nagle pojawił się przebłysk czerwonego światła i ujrzałem osobę. Dokładnie dziewczynę. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, ale widziałem szkarłatne włosy niczym krew.

-Więc ty mnie wezwałeś?- spytała się. Wezwałeś? A tak też to jest całkiem znajome.- A to ty! Umierasz?- tak umieram, czy to nie oczywiste?- Może się na coś przydasz?- Po chwili coś poczułem, jakąś zmianę w moim ciele.- Aż pięć w tym wszystkie stały się zmutowane!- usłyszałem niedowierzanie, ale reszty nie usłyszałem co ona mówi bo straciłem całkowicie przytomność. Chwila, co to jest? To samo jak kilka lat temu.

**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**


	4. Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood

**Życie 1**

**Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood,..**

Stałem na wzgórzu mieczy i obserwowałem co się dzieje przed moimi oczami. Walczyli dwaj wojownicy. Jeden mający prawie trzy metry i umięśniony, miał skórę koloru szarego, a na twarzy malował się grymas szaleństwa (Berserker z Fate/Stay Night). W ręce dzierżył miecz/topór wykonany ze skały. Wpatrując się w tą prymitywną broń wiedziałem jak się nazywa, jej historie i kim jest jej właściciel. To był **Nine Lives**,** Rozbijacz Setek Głów**. Broń Greckiego bohatera Heraklesa. Drugi wojownik wyglądał tak samo jak ja, ale był o wiele starszy. Miał na sobie ciemną zbroje z białymi wzorami, zbrojone buty i czerwony płaszcz, W rękach dzierżył dwa chińskie pian-dao. Jeden biały, drugi czarny oba miecze wyglądały jak połówki znaku równowagi, Ying-Yang. Patrząc na nie wiedziałem czym są. To były **Kanshou** i **Bakuya**, **Ożenione Miecze**.

-„**Spirit and technique,**"-wymówił rzucając oba miecze w stronę Heraklesa i materializując następne-„**flawness and firm.**"- dodał rzucając kolejne. Obie pary poruszały się wokół greckiego bohatera niczym cztery dyski.

-„**Our strength pierces the mountains,**"- tworząc kolejną pare. -"**Our swords splits the rivers.**"- zaczął biec w stronę Heraklesa -"**Our names reach the imperial villa.**"- wymówił krzyżując ręce i chowając miecze za swymi plecami.-„**The two of us cannot enter heaven together,**"- pian-dao zaczęły zmieniać kształt. Urosły trzy krotnie i teraz wyglądały jak para czarno-białych skrzydeł z długimi stalowymi igłami. Stały się **Złamane**. Był już przed Heraklesem

-**Crane Wings Three Realm!**- krzyknął. Dwie pozostałe pary jak i **Złamane** miecze zadały cios. Doszło do wybuchu o wiele większego niż ten, który spowodowałem walcząc z anielicą. Herakles nie wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Na całym ciele miał rany, a po środku klatki piersiowej miał dwie głębokie w kształcie X. Nagle rany te zaczęły się regenerować do tego stopnia, że jakby ich tam ogóle nie było.

-Jedno życie już ci odebrałem.- stwierdził wojownik w czerwonym płaszczu- Zostało jeszcze dziewięć.- wojownik zaczął biec tworząc większy dystans między nim, a Heraklesem który wychodził z szoku.

-**I am the bone of my sword**.- w jego lewej ręce zmaterializował się duży czarny łuk. Ten łuk miał tylko jeden cel. Strzelać pociskami o wiele potężniejszymi niż zwykłe strzały. W prawej dłoni zmaterializował się miecz przypominający spiralę. To był **Caladbolg**, **Miecz Fałszywej Spirali**. Broń Fergusa mac Róich. Miecz zaczął zmieniać się w pocisk o bardziej aerodynamicznym kształcie. Wojownik napiął cięciwę.

-**Caladbolg II**!- powiedział spokojnie puszczając cięciwie. Pocisk błyskawicznie dosięgnoł Heraklesa zostawiając za sobą spiralną smugę. Rozległ się potężny wybuch. Stukrotnie potężniejszy po ataku **Crane Wings Three Realm**. Tam gdzie powinien stać pół-bóg był teraz prawie stu metrowej średnicy krater. Nagle rozległ się potężny ryk. Z krateru wyszedł Herakles jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony. W ręce wojownika pojawił się czarny miecz z którego wystawały mniejsze ostrza. **Hruntig**, **Ogar z Czerwony Równin**. Broń dzięki której Beowulf zgładził matkę Grendela. Naciągnął **Hrunitig** na cięciwę i puścił. Pocisk pognał z prędkością 10 mach zmieniając miecz w czerwoną kometę. Herakles zrobił unik i pocisk minął cel, ale nie na długo. Błyskawicznie zmienił tor lotu i wbił się w plecy z tyłu. Przebił się na wylot zostawiając wielką dziurę w miejscu serca.

Obudziłem się. Teraz to coś nowego. Ten sen był taki realistyczny, ale te bronie. Były niesamowite. Wstałem i skoncetrowałem się na **Ożenionych Mieczach**. Dla mojego największego zaskoczenia te dwie bronie zmaterializowały się. Znałem całą ich historii i dlaczego otrzymały taki tytuł. Spróbowałem też zmaterializować dwie pozostałe, ale czułem, że im coś brakuje. A niech stracę.

-**I am the bone of my sword**.- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wypełniła mnie moc i pomyślałem o **Caladbolgu** i on też się zmaterializował. Pomyślałem o zmodyfikowanym **Mieczu Fałszywej Spirali** i się zmienił w **Caladbolg II**. Zdematerializowałem miecz. Czas na drugi etap.

-**Steel is my body and fire is my blood**.- moje ciało weszło automatycznie w o wiele potężniejszą formę **Wzmocnienia**. Wszystkie zmysły wyostrzyły jeszcze bardziej. Mogłem usłyszeć jak para kotów ze sobą walczy z kilka ulic dalej, a mój wzrok jest o wiele lepszy niż przy zwykłym **Wzmocnieniu**. Teraz widzę jak śpią gołębie na kablu energetycznym trzy kilometry dalej. Skoncentrowałem się na ostatnim mieczu. **Ogar z Czerwonych Równin **ukazał mi się. Dobra jeśli te bronie mogłem wezwać to spróbujmy z **Nine Lives**. Ku memu zaskoczeniu też się pojawił. Dobra, co się ze mną do jasnej cholery dzieje? Od tej walki z Yuumą moje ciało stało się o wiele silniejsze. Sprawdzałem siebie **Analizą Strukturalną**. Mogę spokojnie powiedzieć jakby ktoś wymienił materiał mojego ciała na coś o wiele większym potencjale. Z łatwością bym ją pokonał gdybyśmy się zmierzyli jeszcze raz. Do tego nikt nie pamięta o Amano Yuumie. Dzwoniłem pod numer który mi podała i odpowiada sygnał, że takiego numeru nie ma. Nawet poszedłem do szkoły z której pochodził mundurek w jakim była to samo. Ise nawet powiedział, że może to mi się przyśniło. Jasne to jak mądralo wytłumaczysz zmiany w moim ciele? A co do snów to nie wiem. Może to przebłyski przyszłości? Nie to coś innego. Zacznijmy od początku. Pierwsza linijka tego pojawiła się kiedy byłem w niebezpieczeństwie i zmaterializowałem **Excalibur Destruction**. Chwila. Skąd znam tą nazwę? Dobra spróbujmy go zmaterializować. Pojawił się w moich rękach. Jasna cholera ojciec Iriny był właściciele jednego z siedmiu odłamków **Excaliburu**. Ta broń może zadać olbrzymie zniszczenia, ale także może zabić Diabły i Upadłe Anioły po zranieniu. **Excalibur **uznaje mnie za Diabła, ale jego **Święta Moc** nie może mnie zranić. Jestem Diabłem. To chyba wyjaśnia dlaczego moje ciało ma jeszcze większy potencjał niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Skoncentrował **Analizę Strukturalną** jeszcze bardziej. Wyczułem w moim ciele sześć przedmiotów. Pięć z nich to figury szachowe, a dokładnie **Pawn**. **Evil Pieces**? Możliwość reinakrowania człowieka w diabła. Ten kto mnie reinkarnował … Chyba sobie żartujecie. Rias Gremory jest moim **King**. Dobra to dla mnie za wiele. Skoncentrujmy się na ostatnim przedmiocie. **Avalon**, **Daleka Utopia**. Walczę z upadłą anielicą i Rias Gremory reinkarnuje mnie w Diabła. W snach widzę jak starsza wersja mnie tłucze się z Greckim bohaterem i pół-bogiem, Heraklesem. To jeszcze w moim ciele jest umieszczona pochwa **Excaliburu** należąca do Arturi Pendragon. Na dodatek Król Artur był kobietą. To wyjaśnia moją niezwykłą regenerację przy **Auto-Wzmocnieniu**. **Avalon** mógł zregenerować każdą ranę. Małe draśnięcia mógł zasklepiać w kilka chwil a poważniejsze rany w kilka godzin. Mógł powstrzymać starzenie, ale to działało jeśli to był oryginalny właściciel. Może przez to, że cały czas jest w moim ciele częściowo aktywowało pasywną regenerację. Nie jest tak potężna jak przy Arturii, ale to wystarczy. Nie mogłem już spać w nocy jestem bardziej aktywny niż w dzień to chyba efekt uboczny stania się diabłem. Przecież to istoty nocy. Jutro skonfontruje to z Gremory-senpai. Prze resztę nocy rozmyślałem o wzgórzu mieczy.

-**I am the bone of my sword**.- od razu moje ciało weszło w stan **Wzmocnienia**. Obserwowałem Gremory-senpai. Lepiej poznać wroga za nim się z nim skonfrontuje. Rias Gremory socjalizuje się z Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko i Yuuto Kibą. Ta trójka na pewno jest diabłami. Udało mi się użyć na nich niepostrzeżenie **Analizy Strukturalne**. Akeno ma **Queen**, Koneko **Rook**, a Kiba **Knight**. Ich zdolności są różne, ale nie niezwyciężone. Pomyślmy. **Knight** ma niezwykła szybkość, ale wadą tego jest brak obrony. **Rook** jest w świetny w obronie i ataku, ale jest zbyt wolny. **Queen** to najbardziej zbalansowana z **Evil Pieces**. Łączy w sobie najlepsze cechy **Knight**, **Rook** i **Bishop**. W walce z Kibą musiałbym użyć obu linijek **Arii**. Wtedy bym miał zdolności porównywalne do **Queen**, ale będę wciąż **Pawn** przed **Promocją**. Więc pokonanie go nie będzie problemu. Z Koneko wystarcz, że będę daleko. Wtedy będę mógł użyć **Caladbolg II** z ograniczonym polem wybuchu lub walczyć w zwarciu z **Nine Lives**. Akeno będzie trudniejszym przeciwnikiem, ale to da się rozwiązać **Hruntigiem**. Jeśli jakoś zrobi unik przed **Ogarem z Czerwonych Równin**, to nie uniknie powracającego pocisku. Prze kilka następnych godzin obserwowałem ruchy tej czwórki. Zebrali się w Starym Budynku Szkolnym. Szlag, mała przestrzeń. Będę zmuszony walczyć tylko z **Kanshou** i **Bakuyą. **Powoli kierowałem się w stronę Starego Budynku Szkoły. Kiedy wkroczyłem pierwsze co mnie uderzyło to, że jest wysprzątane. **Wzmocniłem** moje uszy by ich zlokalizować. Drugie piętro. Cztery głosy. Powoli kierowałem się do źródła rozmów. Zaalarmowało mnie to, że mówią o mnie, ale to nic. Mentalnym rozkazem przywołałem **Ożenione Miecze** i użycie mojej **Arii**. Byłem przed drzwiami gdzie dobiegają odgłosy. Usłyszałem, że mają dzisiaj mało zgłoszeń. Ciekawe. Mówią teraz o Isseiu. Ma co? **Sacred Gear**? Więc Upadłe Anioły będą go próbowały zabić tak samo jak mnie. To źle. Zmiana planów idę szukać Ise, później sobie pogadamy Gremory-senpai. Wycofałem się bezszelestnie z budynku. Byłem już poza terenem szkoły i pognałem na pełnym** Wzmocnieniu** poszukać Ise.

W Starym Budynku Szkolny kilka chwil później.

-Koneko-chan, co się stało?- spytał się Kiba patrząc na nią. Ona nie odrywała oczu od drzwi.

-…..Ktoś był przed chwilą za drzwiami.-odpowiedziała. Wszyscy stali jak wryci.

-Kto to był?- Rias była zaniepokojona. Ktoś ich podsłuchiwał i tej osoby nie wyczuli.

-…..Nie wiem, ale ten ktoś obserwował nas przez prawie cały dzień.

-Pewnie chłopcy i dziewczyny z innych klas. Wiesz nasi fan.- dorzuciła Akeno z uśmiechem, ale jej oczy ukazywały zaniepokojenie.

-…..To nie byli żadni zboczeńcy. Ten wzrok był inny. Skalkulowany. On nas analizował.- to już było niepokojące.

-Kiedy ta osobą odeszła?- spytała się Rias.

-…..Kiedy zostało wspomniane, że Hyodou Issei może być zagrożony ze strony upadłych.

-Więc uznał, że Issei jest większym priorytetem niż my.- stwierdziła Akeno- Jak przyjaciel.

-Szlag chyba wiem kto to był.- nagle Kiba się zerwał.

-Kto?- Rias była zaalarmowana.

-Emiya Shiro, on jest przyjacielem Isseia.- wszyscy nagle stanęli jak wryci- Możliwe, że to on nas obserwował. Niech to. Założę się, że wszyscy dziś na niego napotkaliśmy przez „przypadek"

-Kiba-kun chyba masz rację. Ja go dziś spotkałam.- powiedziała Akeno.

-….Ja też.

- Musimy szybko ich znaleźć.- powiedziała Rias patrząc na resztę.

-Boisz się, że twój nowy **Pawn** zginie?- spytała się poważnie Akeno.

-Nie o to, a raczej co zostanie z tego Upadłego Anioła jeśli ich nie znajdziemy.

-Co masz na myśli Buchou?- spytał się Kiba.

-Kiedy zostałam przywołana w miejsce gdzie leżał umierający Emiya. Prawie cały teren wyglądał jak po bitwie.- wytłumaczyła.- A Amano Yuuma nie wyszła z tej potyczki bez szwanku.- cała trójka teraz była pod wielkim wrażeniem umiejętności Emiyi Shirou.

- To ich szybko znajdźmy. Buchou ty lepiej pozostań tutaj jeśli Issei-kun wezwie cię. My poszukamy Emiya-kuna.- na te słowa wszyscy się zgodzili.

Z Shirou.

Gnałem na złamanie karku by odnaleźć Isseia. Szlag gdzie on jest. Zacznijmy od domów tych idiotów. On zawsze pilnował ich by nie zrobili nic głupiego publicznie. Motohama mieszka bliżej stąd. Kiedy tam dobiegłem zobaczyłem przez okno jak Motohama i Matsuda gadają, że Issei nie jest taki jak oni. Szlag więc już wyszedł. Niech pomyślę najkrótsza droga stąd do jego domu. Dobra dalej biegnę. Po chwili wyczuwam jakąś barierę. Ta sama moc jak u Yuumy używała tych Świetlnych Włóczni. Pognałem w tamtą stronę jeszcze szybciej. Jeśli zaraz nie użyje **Arii** to porozrywam sobie ścięgna, a **Avalon** mnie nie zregeneruje na czas.

No szybciej. Usłyszałem jak ktoś biegnie. Ucieka przed czymś, a ja wiem przed czym. Prized Upadłym Aniołem. To nie Yuuma, ale ktoś inny. Nie szkodzi. Jeśli chcesz mi zabić kumpla to twoje życie jest skreślone. Po chwili bieg ustał i poczułem metaliczny słodki zapach. Zapach, który dobrze znam. Krew. **Materializuje Kanshou** i **Bakuyę**. Obydwa miecze pojawiają mi się w obu dłoniach jak starzy przyjaciele. Widzę starszego gościa w ciemnym płaszczu i parą czarnych skrzydeł stojącego nad kimś. Tym kimś był Issei. Jeszcze żyje. Posłałem **Kanshou** wprost w upadłego. Wyczuł pędzący czarny dysk i zrobił unik materializując w prawej dłoni włócznie światła. Szybko zablokował cios, który szedł brzuch. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

-Myślisz że ta sztuczka coś ci da diable?- powiedział znudzony. Chyba nie wiedział dlaczego te miecze są nazywane **Ożenionymi Mieczami**.

-To jesteś głupszy niż na to wygląda.- rzuciłem z sarkazmem. Spojrzał na mnie jakbym bredził. W tej chwili **Kanshou** wbił się w odsłonięte plecy anioła. Dlatego je tak nazywają, bo zawsze znajdą siebie nawzajem gdy je rozdzielisz. Krzyknął ze zdziwienia i bólu. Nawet zamroczony bólem ten koleś mógł racjonalnie myśleć. Zignorował ból gdzie miał wbity miecz i wezwał kolejną włócznie w drugiej ręce. Jeśli myślisz, że dam się nabrać na tą sztuczkę jeszcze raz to bardzo się mylisz.

-**I am the bone of my sword.**- wyrecytowałem **Arię** i błyskawicznie złapałem go za nadgarstek by nie wyprowadził ciosu. To go musiało zaskoczyć. Próbował wyszarpać się z uścisku, ale nie mógł. Jakby moja dłoń była ze stali. Bo była. Efektowniejsze **Wzmocnienie** i ciało diabła równa się mieszanka wybuchowa dla przeciwników. Jedną ręką muszę trzymać blok, a drugą trzymam jego nadgarstek. Jesteśmy w impasie. Co tu zrobić? No tak dlaczego by nie. Raz się udało, a po drugie jestem ciekaw jakie będą tego efekty. Zebrałem siły i odepchnęłem go z całej isły. To go wyprowadziło z równowagi, a **Kanshou** już się zdematerializował z rany jak i **Bakuya** w mojej ręki. Zamachnąłem się nogą i z całej siły uderzyłem. Nie ma to jak porządny kopniak w brzuch. Odleciał na ładne kilkanaście metrów, aż nie zatrzymał się boleśnie na drzewie. Przez wzmocnione uszy usłyszałem odgłos łamanych kości. Naprawdę mieszanka wybuchowa. Cholera zapomnialem o Isseiu. Szybko się odwróciłem. Nad Ise stała Rias Gremory.

Z Rias.

Kiedy zostałam przywołana ujrzałam niezwykłą scenę Emiya Shirou siłował się z upadłym aniołem w zwarciu. W prawej ręce trzymał chińskie pian-dao, które wyglądała jak połówka symbolu Ying-Yang. Żadna normalna broń by nie przetrwał kontaktu z włócznią światła Po chwili czarny dysk wbił się w plecy upadłego. To było drugie czarne pian-dao. Usłyszałam krzyk bólu i zaskoczenia. Nawet w takim stanie upadły zmaterializował nową włócznie by wbić ją w odsłonięte miejsce na ciele Shirou.

-**I am the bone of my sword.**- usłyszałam, a jego ręka wystrzeliła niczym błyskawica łapiąc za nadgarstek upadłego anioła. Obaj walczyli o dominację, aż Shirou nie kopnął go z całej siły. Upadły przeleciał z kilkanaście metrów z dużą szybkością, aż nie zatrzymał się boleśnie na drzewie. Dziw że drzewo jeszcze stało. To wyglądało jakby użył **Promocji** by wejść w **Rook** bez mojej zgody. Co oznacza „**I am the bone of my sword**"? Tak wiele pytań i tajemnic teraz krąży wokół mojego nowego sługi. Po chwili odwrócił się i zobaczył mnie nad Isseiem. Nie miał zadowolonej miny.

Z Shirou.

-Co tu robisz Gremory-senpai?- zapytałem się tak lodowym i bez emocji głosem, że wszystko wokół ucichło nawet Rias Gremory. Była przerażona. Nie dziwie się, właśnie zmasakrowałem upadłego anioła bez żadnych zahamowań

-Chcę go uratować.- odpowiedziała szybko

-Tak jak mnie?- rzuciłem patrząc na nią. Ona na wyraz moich oczu wzdrygnęła się.

-To jedyny sposób, on jest śmiertelnie ranny jak ty wtedy.- dobra tu mnie ma. Cholera, ale ona nawet nie zapytała się o to, czy tego w ogóle chcę?

-Wiecie? Jak chcecie się spierać w tej chwili, to pójdźcie gdzieś dalej bym mógł umrzeć w spokoju. – odezwał się nagle Issei. Jego głos aż cieknął sarkazmem, Przepraszam, że zapomniałem o tobie stary kumplu. Dobra, szybka ocena sytuacji. Issei oberwał w jamę brzuszną i stracił dość dużo krwi. Na Korzeń jeśli on nie otrzyma szybkiej opieki medycznej będzie martwy w ciągu co najmniej kilku minut, a najbliższy szpital jest ładne kilka kilometrów stąd. Jedynym wyjściem z całej tej sytuacji to pozwolić Gremory na reinkarnowanie go w diabła.

-Ise to ci się nie spodoba.- spojrzał na mnie –Jedynym sposobem na uratowanie cię jest sposób Gremory-senpai, ale jest jeden haczyk.

-Jaki?- spytał się słabo. Ma niewiele czasu.

-Będziesz reinkarnowany w diabła.- popatrzył na mnie jak na wariata.

- To prawda.- odpowiedziała Gremory i na potwierdzenie tego z jej pleców wyrosła para nietoperzych skrzydeł. Chyba teraz wierzył, bo prawie mu oczy wyszły z orbit.

-Dobrze, zróbcie to. – wreszczie się zgodził. Stanoła nad nim i wyjęła sześć **Evil Pieces**. Trzy **Pawn**, jeden **Rook**, jeden **Bishop** i jeden **Knight**.

-Zobaczmy.- położyła najego piersi najpierw ** Knight** potem **Bishop** po nim **Rook**. Żadne z nich nie zareagowały. Wreszcie **Pawn** zareagował, ale coś się z nim stało. Stał się inny.

-Więc masz wartoś jednego **Pawn** i to na dodatek **Zmutowanego**. W ciągu kilku dni mam dwie sługi, które są **Pawn** i do tego obaj **Zmutowane**. Fufufufu. Niebywałe.- **Evil Pieces** trzymała nad jego klatką piersiową. – **Rozkazuję ci w imię Rias Gremory. Ciebie Hyodou Issei wskrzeszam z powrotem do życia i odradzam jako diabła. Ty jesteś mym „Pawn", powróć do życia w chwale.**- zakończyła i figura wsiąkła w niego, a rana na brzuchu zaczeła szybko regenerować się. Po kilku minutach już znikneła. Usiadł z trudem. Wciąż był osłabiony od tej utraty krwi. Pomogłem mu wstać i podtrzymałem go za ramię gdy zachwiał się. Odwróciłem się do Gremory.

-Chyba masz coś do wytłumaczenia Gremory-senpai. – odezwałem się poważnym głosem.

-Jutro pośle po…

-Wiem gdzie mieści się Klub, Gremory senpai.- wtrąciłem się. -Jutro z Ise przyjdziemy tam po lekcjach. – poinformowałem ją głosem, który nie życzy sobie sprzeciwu. Miała minę, że to pierwszy raz gdy ktoś się do niej tak odzywa. Nagle usłyszałem szelest od strony gdzie leżał nieprzytomny upadły, a raczej już nie. Rozprostował skrzydła i ruszył ku górze. Był z 50 metrów od nas gdy się zatrzymał. Mądrze, ale to by mu się upiekło gdyby nie jedna rzecz. Teraz dysponuje bronią daleko dystansową.

-Ty śmierdzący diabłe.- wydarł się. Oj, czy za słabo cię kopnąłem? Nie bój się zaraz poprawimy. – Jestem Upadły Aniołem Donnasiegie. Znaj me słowa robaku gdy odzyskam pełnię sił zabiję cię, a do tego całą twoją rodzinę!- po tym zaczął szybko odlatywać na zachód. Ten drań, co chciał? Groźby pod moją osobę to zrozumiem, ale grozić mojej rodzinie. Nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy. Przekazałem Isseia Gremory-senpai. Gdy Ise ujrzał moje oczy, przeraził się.

-Już po tym idiocie.- stwierdzil bez ceregieli. Gremory popatrzyła na niego. –Senpai. Gdy grozisz mu, to ci nic nie zrobi. Grozisz komuś z jego rodziny lub przyjaciół możesz już modlić się by cię nie dorwał.- wytłumaczył. Jakbyś wiedział. Chciałem go zostawić przy życiu, ale już przekroczył niepisaną zasadę. Więc musi zapłacić za to. Jasna cholera, kiedy stałem się taki żądny krwi.

-**I am the bone of my sword.**- moje ciało auomatycznie w **Wzmocnienie**. Zmysły się wyostrzyły. W lewej ręce zmaterialiował się czarny łuk. –**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.** –wyrectowałem kolejną linijkę mojej **Arii**. Już miałem w głowie obraz jednego miecza, który na pewno dokończy sprawę. W prawej dłoni zmaterializował się **Hruntig**. Umieściłem go na cięciwie i napiąłem. Kiedy chodziłem do Klubu Łuczniczego w gimnazjum opanowałem do perfekcji styl **Kyushuu**. Niektórzy z tego Klubu chodzą wraz ze mną do Akademi Kuoh. Dlatego mnie zawsze proszą bym wstąpił do nich na ponownie, ale ja tylko trenowałem ten styl tylko z jednego powodu. Tym powodem jest filozofia, a trafianie do celu za każdym razem to tylko efekt uboczny. Zaczełem wykonywać wszystkie ważne kroki **Kyushuu**. Donnasiege dla zwykłego łucznika byłby już poza zasięgiem, ale nie dla mnie. Widzę go nawet z półtora kilometra. Wszystkie warunki spełnione i puściłem cięciwę. **Hruntig** osiągnął prędkość porównywalną z mach 10 zmieniając się pocisk czerwonej energii. W ułamku sekundy **Ogar z Czerwonych Równin** dosięgnoł swej ofiary. Był tak pewny siebie, że uciekł pozwoliło mu to opuścić gardę. Miecz przebił się wprost przez jego serce. Oczami wyobraźni widzę jak ma minę zaskoczenia i przerażenia na widok ziejącej dziury, gdzie powinno być jego serce. Jeszcze chwilę tam był i po chwili rozpadł się w pył. Zdematerializowałem łuk i pozwoliłem by działanie **Arii** ustało. Odwróciłem się by pomóc zabrać Isseia od Gremory. To co zobaczył całkiem interesujący widok. Chyba jedyny z naszej szkoły zobaczyłem Rias Gremory, jedną z „Dwóch Wielkich One-sama" uosobienie piękna i elegancji stojącej przedemną z rozdziawioną buzią. Spojrzałem się na Ise. On to miał klasyczną minę „opadniętej kopary". No chyba oboje złamałem moim małym pokazem. Chyba czas otrząsnąć ich z tego stanu. Jeszcze zostaną tu całą noc, a rodzicom Isseia nie będę kłamał gdzie jest.

-Może byście zamknęli swoje usta.- powiedziałem wyrywając ich z szoku.

Z Rias.

-**I am the bone of my sword.** – ponownie usłyszałam te dziwne słowa. W lewej dłoni zmaterializował się długi czarny łuk. –**Steel is my body and fire is my blood. **–z jego ust wypłynęły kolejne słowa, a w prawej pojawił się czarny miecz. Ta broń była długa wyglądała jak olbrzymi szpikulec z okrągłą głownią. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą tego miecza były mniejsze ostrza, które oplatały go na środku. Nałożył miecz na cięciwę i naciągnął. Przybrał pozycję. To było **Kyushuu**. Japoński styl łucznicy o którym opowiadał mi kiedyś Souji. Chwilę tak stal i nagle strzelił. Miecz pognał błyskawicznie i zmieniając się w czerwoną kometę w stronę uciekającego upadłego. Trafił swój cel. Chwile anioł tam był i po chwili znikł. Co to za miecze? Skąd je miał? Czy to **Sword Birth**? Nie on jest teraz diabłem, a te bronie nie były demonicznymi mieczami. Na dodatek te dziwne słowa? Czy to jakieś zaklęcie? Co najważniejsze, Emiya pokazał wiele cech **Knight**, a zareagowały tylko **Pawn**. Co się w 4 Mao dzieje?! W mojej głowie wyskakują co raz to więcej pytań, ale nie było na nie żadnych odpowiedzi.

-Może byście zamknęli swoje usta.- powiedział wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia i nie wiedziałam, że cały czas mam otwarte usta ze zaskoczenia.

Z Isseiem.

Szczęka mi opadła gdy Shiro wypowiedział jakię słowa i nagle w lewej ręce miał olbrzymi łuk, a w prawej miecz/strzała. Nałożył ten pocisk na cięciwę i naciągnoł. Stanoł w pozycji do strzału. Chyba nie myślisz, że trafisz tego anioła z takiej odległości? Wystrzelił. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Miecz/strzała zmieniła się w czerwony pocisk i błyskawicznie dosięgneła anioła. On trafił cel z odległość półtra kilometra. Mój mózg tworzył najróżniejsze teorie na ten temat. Najpierw jakiś staruch z czarnymi skrzydłami chce mnie zabić bo mam jakiś **Scred Gear**. Po tem jak leże i umieram pojawia się Shiro i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Pojawia się Gremory-senpai i dowiaduje się, że jedyny ratunek dla mnie to reinkarnacja w diabła, a teraz to.

-Może byście zamknęli swoje usta.-słowa Shiro wyrwały mnie z stanu zamyślenia i szybko zamknełem usta. Dziadku w co ja się wpakowałem.

Z Shiro

Popatrzyłem się na nich. Mieli wiele pytań, a teraz nie miałem na to już sił. Jestem zmęczony. Bieg tutaj, walka z Donnasiegiem, rozmowa z Rias i jeszcze użycie **Hruntiga**. Chcę tylko jednego iść do domu i pójść spać. Popatrzyłem na nich. Westchnąłem.

-Jutro porozmawiamy. –powiedziałem patrząc się Ise –A ty lepiej idź do domu bo twoi rodzice będą się martwić. – tylko popatrzył się na mnie i uznał, że chyba lepiej posłuchać się mnie. Szybko pognał w stronę swojego domu. Gremory patrzyła się na mnie jakby chciała wyjaśnień natychmiast. Odwróciłem się bez ceregieli i poszedłem w stronę swojego domu zostawiając ją samą. Myślicie, że jestem bez serca. Nie po prostu ma jakiś sposób by powrócić do domu szybko. Po 20 minutach wróciłem do domu i pierwsze co zrobiłem było pójście pod prysznic, a potem położyłem się do łóżka i natychmiast byłem w ramionach Orfeusza.

Na drugi dzień

-Obudź się! Obudź się! Jeśli się nie obudzisz to cię posiekam!- zbudziłem się i pierwsze co zrobił to zastanowiłem, czy przez błazenady Ilyi nie zwariuję Już miałem wstać poczułem, że coś jest nie tak. Poczułem coś miękkiego i ciepłego. Podniosłem kołdrę i ujrzałem nagą Gremory, która była wtulona w moje ramię. Mój mózg chwilowo się zwiesił. Wreszcie moje zmysły wróciły do mnie. Natychmiast wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Ten nagły ruch ją obudził. Usiadła i przeciągnęła się. Spojrzała na mnie.

-Doberek! –powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czuje już nadchodzące bóle głowy. Spojrzałem na nią poważnie.

-Co tu robisz Gremory-senpai? –spytałem się.

-Nie chciałam iść całej drogi do domu więc uznałam, że tak blisko mieszkasz to przenocuje u ciebie. –mówiła jakby to było najoczywistsze na świecie. Nagle drzwi do mojego pokoju się otworzyły i stała tam uśmiechnięta Ilyia.

-Pobudka, Oni-chan! -krzyknęła wesoło Ilya. Po chwili zauważyła, że mnie nie ma w łóżku tylko Gremory-senpai naga, a ja stałem obok. Wryło ją natychmiast. Tak ból głowy murowany już z samego rana.

-Dzień dobry. –przywitała się Gremory jakby nigdy nic. A ja tylko odliczałem. 3…2…1…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach! –wydarła się moja młodsza siostra zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usłyszałem tupot stóp –Mamo! Tato! Shiro ma dziewczynę! –To nie był już ból głowy. Tylko MIGRENA! Spojrzałem na Gremory, która wyglądała na rozbawioną całą tą sytuacją i tylko westchnąłem.

-Gremory-senpai. –zwróciłem się do niej. –Możesz się ubrać. – wyszedłem załagodzić całą sytuację i przygotować się na docinki ze strony rodziców kiedy zobaczą Rias Gremory.

Szedłem do szkoły wraz z Gremory-senpai. Cale śniadanie było jednym Wielkim Koszmarem. Ilya nie mogła się powstrzymać i zaczęła Rias mówić różne wstydliwe rzeczy. Naprawdę ona jest „Siostrą z Piekła Rodem". Rodzice też za bardzo nie pomagali. Mama od razu zapytała nas kiedy będzie babcią, a ojciec o mało mi nie rozpoczął „Rozmowy". Myślałem, że się spalę ze wstydu z tego powodu. Na szczęście Gremory użyła swoich mocy i wszystko się uspokoiło. Dobra będę musiał się tego nauczyć. Cholernie przydatne. Kiedy przechodziliśmy prze bramę szkoły wszyscy popatrzyli się na nas z niedowierzaniem.

Natychmiast wybuchła wrzawa.

-Nie wierze, Gremory-onesama idzie wraz z Emiyą! –krzyknęła któraś z klas drugich.

-Niech to! Ja chciała się z nim umówić! –jakaś dziewczyna zawołała. To coś nowego.

-Shiro jesteś bogiem! –krzyknął jakiś chłopak.

-ZDYCHAJ EMIYA! –wydarła się „Dwójka Zboczeńców" i kilku jeszcze chłopaków. Tylko Issei spojrzał się na mnie pytająco. Tylko spojrzałem i zrobiłem nieme „Na dachu ci wszystko wytłumaczę.". Zrozumiał i pokiwał głową. Szedłem razem z Gremory i kiedy mieliśmy iść na swoje zajęcia powiedziała „Wyślę kogoś po waszą dwójkę kiedy lekcję się skończą.". Chyba zapomniała, że wiem gdzie jest ich siedziba, ale dałem sobie spokój z tym.

Lekcję nareszcie się skończyły i nasza klasa zbierała się do wyjścia. Po pierwszej lekcji wraz Isseiem spotkaliśmy się na dachu. On tylko jedno zrobił. Leżał na ziemi i lał się ze śmiechu. Myślę, że zabije idiotę. Kiedy się uspokoił i zobaczył moją minę chyba sobie przypomniał co zrobiłem z Donnasiegiem. Natychmiast był biały jak kreda. Nagle z korytarza dobiegały krzyki i piski dziewczyn. Drzwi się otworzyły. Stał tam Książe naszej szkoły, Yuuto Kiba.

-Hyodou i Emiya, Buchou przysłała mnie po was. –powiedział beztrosko. Wszystkie dziewczyny naglę zamilkły i po chwili darły się niemiłosiernie. Na Korzeń. Zelrecht, kimkolwiek jesteś obwiniam cię za to.

Gdzieś w innym świecie.

Przy biurku siedział starszy mężczyzna (jak wiecie jak wygląda Zelrecht to nie muszę go opisywać), który naglę kichnął. Jego uczennica Tohsaka Rin spojrzała się na niego.

-Znów ktoś ciebie za coś obwinia. –stwierdziła Rin.

-O dziwo czuję, że to tym razem nie moja wina.- Rin tylko na niego spojrzała.

-Taa jasne, a mam ci przypomnieć jak zamieniłeś osobowość mojego Shiro na Archera z Piątej Wojny?

-Hej, to nie była moja wina! To samo się stało! –spojrzenie Rin mówiło jedno „Nie wierzę ci!". Zelrecht podszedł do kąta i zrobił klasyczne EMO. Teraz wiedział jak się czuł chłopiec, który ostrzegał przed bandytami gdy mu nikt już nie wierzył.

Z powrotem z Shiro.

Naglę poczułem ogromną satysfakcje związaną z Zelrechtem. Kiba prowadził mnie i Ise do starego budynku szkoły. Po drodze dziewczyny nas obgadywały. Najbardziej oberwało się Isseiowi. Z powodu tego, że zadawał się z tymi dwoma idiotami. Dobra to już lekka przesada. Nie mylcie tego z MC. Kiedy doszliśmy do celu miałem już całkiem niezły ból głowy. Prowadził nas do pomieszczenia gdzie wczoraj odbywała się rozmowa na temat upadłych aniołów, które miałyby zlikwidować Isseia. Za nim weszliśmy powstrzymałem Ise przed wejściem. Spojrzał się na mnie pytająco.

-Ktoś tam bierze właśnie prysznic. –odpowiedziałem. Nawet bez **Wzmocnienia** moje zmysły były wyostrzone. Kiba spojrzał się na mnie ze zdziwieniem

-A ty skąd wiesz, że tam jest prysznic i jest ktoś pod nim? –zapytał się blondyn.

-Mam bardziej wyostrzone zmysły, nawet bez **Wzmocnienia**. –odpowiedziałem.

-**Wzmocnienia**? –cholera zapomniałem, że ja tylko o tym wiem.

-Spytam się tak. Czy diabły wiedzą o istnieniu magii? –teraz Ise spojrzał się na mnie z ciekawością.

-Tak.

-Kiedy byłem mały odkryłem, że potrafię używać magii. Jedną ze zdolności jaką odkryłem było **Wzmocnienie**. Mogę wzmocnić dany przedmiot do takiego stopnia, że ma wyższe parametry niż powinien. Np. Mogę wzmocnić tak nóż, że by przeciął z łatwością stalową blachę. –tłumaczyłem, a on patrzył wraz z Isseiem z podziwem. – Ale jest jeden mankament. Gdy za bardzo wzmocnię jakiś przedmiot, może stać się bardzo niestabilny. Wtedy **Wzmocnienie** przeobraża się w **Złamanie**. Broń ta może wyrządzić olbrzymie szkody. Gdy zmienię na przykład nóż **Wzmocnieniem** w **Złamanie** staje się bombą, która w kontakcie z przeciwnikiem wybucha. –blondyn patrzył na mnie jak na jakiegoś boga i to mnie przerażało.

-A co z **Wzmocnieniem** zmysłów o którym wspominałeś.

-Mogę wzmocnić zmysły by lepiej słyszeć, czy widzieć, ale najbardziej się to przydaje się gdy wzmacniasz całe ciało. Mogę wtedy biec szybciej, siła wzrasta kilkokrotnie, a skóra staje się niczym stal. –Kiba aż się ślinił na ten temat. No tak to idealna zdolność dla **Knight**.

-Nauczysz mnie tego? –tego się spodziewałem.

-Mogę, ale musisz uważać. **Wzmocnienie** to obusieczny miecz. Gdy przesadzisz może cię nieźle połamać. Wiem bo sam to poczułem na własnej skórze. Chcesz się tego nauczyć? –on tak szybko pokiwał głową przysiągłbym, że zaraz mu odpadnie. –Dobra najpierw musisz nauczyć czegoś co nazywam **Analizą Strukturalną**. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje analizuje strukturę danego przedmiotu. Musisz najpierw…- zacząłem mu tłumaczyć najważniejsze kroki tej techniki, a on spisywał notatki w raz z Ise w tempie ekspresowym. Kiedy skończyłem wytłumaczyłem im dlaczego ta umiejętność jest przydatna dla **Wzmocnienia**.

-Kiba jak bardzo anatomia diabłów różni się od zwykłych ludzi? –spytałem się.

-Niczym. Jeśli jesteś reinkarnowanym diabłem z człowieka to nic. Masz tylko wyższe parametry od zwykłego człowieka. –po tym wyjaśnieniu podałem kilka dobrych książek na temat anatomii człowieka.

-Po co nam takie książki?- spytał się tym razem Ise.

-Dlatego, że ułatwi wam to **Wzmocnienie**. A używanie **Analizy** jest kilka razy bardziej żmudne jeśli nie będziesz miał wiedzy na temat własnego ciała i zmniejszy to ilość urazów, które mogą was spotkać. –to prawda najwięcej złamań lub rozerwanych mięśni miałem z powodu braku wiedzy na temat własnego ciała. Wytłumaczyłem im też jaką precyzję trzeba mieć do wykonania **Wzmocnienia**, aż do **Pasywnego Wzmocnienia**.

-**Pasywne Wzmocnienie**? –obaj się zaciekawili.

-Tym częściej używacie **Wzmocnienia** tym bardziej wasze ciała reagują na zagrożenie. Np. Walczycie z wrogiem, a z tyłu chce was zaatakować kolejny. Kiedy ten drugi atakuje ciało automatycznie **Wzmacnia** miejsce gdzie nastąpi atak. –mieli jadaczki aż na podłodze.

Byłem tak wciągnięty tłumaczeniem im aspektów tych technik, że nie zauważyliśmy Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno i Toujou Koneko słuchających mojego wykładu.

-Wiecie jak chcecie dalej tak rozmawiać to idealnie do tego pasuje dobra herbata. –odezwała się za mną Akeno. Cała nasza trójka podskoczyła na jej głos. Powiem to tak cholernie głupio się czuliśmy.

-Witajcie z w Klubie Okultystyczym. –obwieściła Gremory.

-Diabły, które interesują się okultyzmem? –zapytałem się zaintrygowany.

-Klub jest tylko przykrywką, a okultyzm to moje osobiste hobby. –wytłumaczyła Gremory.

-Proszę o to herbata. – powiedziała Akeno podając mi i Isseiowi filiżanki z herbatą. Spojrzałem na Kiba, który wyglądał jakby miał wczesną gwiazdkę. Mój wzrok powędrował na szkolną maskotkę. Siedziała spokojnie jedząc Youkan i przyglądając się mnie intensywnie. Spojrzałem na Rias. Ona siedziała rozmyślając. Wreszcie spojrzała na mnie i Isseia.

-Jak wiecie zostaliście reinkarnowani w diabły. –Ise tylko pokiwał głową. Ja miałem coś do powiedzenia.

-Wiemy o tym Gremory-senpai, ale mnie bardziej interesuje co innego. –ona tylko popatrzyła na mnie pytająco. – Dlaczego reinkarnujecie innych ludzi do waszego gatunku? Czy to możliwe, że coś was za przeproszeniem wytrzebiło?

- Dobre pytanie, a to odpowiedź. Masz rację coś nas wytrzebiło jak to ująłeś.- odpowiedział i zaczęła tłumaczyć przyczyny tego stanu. Wojna wybiła większość diabłów jak i anioły. Opowiedziała jak po ostatniej wojnie Ayuka Belzebub jeden z czterech Mao stworzył system **Evil Pieces** pozwalający na odtworzenie populacji. Trzeba przyznać niezły pomysł. Stworzyć system reinkarnacji na bazie szachów. Dzięki temu diabły mogły reinkarnować przedstawicieli różnych ras do swoich świt. Jak **King`s** zaczęli ze sobą rywalizować kto ma szybszego **Knight**, czy mocniejszego **Rook **doszło do niezłego chaosu. Co doprowadziło do stworzenia **Rating Game**. Dzięki tej grze diabły mogły podnieść swój status i swoich sług. Wytłumaczyła nam hierarchię reikarnowanych diabłów. Nowo reinkarnowane diabły są określane jako niskiej klasy tak jak ja, Issei i reszta po za Gremory. Następnie są diabły, które dostały dobre rekomendacje w czasie **Rating Game** lub w wykazać się na polu bitwy. Oba na razie nie wchodzą w grę. Po pierwsze Rias Gremory jest jeszcze za młoda by brać udział w oficjalnym **Rating Game**, a drugi sposób odpada z tego powodu, że nie ma wojny. Jedynym sposobem są zgłoszenia. Inaczej diabeł zostaje wezwany do klienta i spełnia dla niego życzenie. Każde życzenie ma swoją wartość. Nie to że zapłatą za to jest ludzka dusza. To już dawno zakazali u siebie. Jedyną formą zapłaty są albo pieniądze lub jakieś przedmioty, które mają jakąś wartość. Tym więcej zgłoszeń wykonanych i ich poziom trudność tym lepsze rekomendacje. Następnym rangą jest diabeł wyższej klasy. Diabeł czystej krwi, który urodził się w jednej z ocalałych 72 filarów. Rodzin, które zapoczątkowały istnienie Underworld. To też może być reinkarnowany diabeł, który został awansowany do tej klasy i się usamodzielnił. Ostatnią klasą jest Ultimate. Kiedy diabeł, najczęściej reinkarnowany może otrzymać w Underworld własne terytorium. Potem potwierdziła to co już wiem o Amano Yuumie. Nawet to było śmieszne widząc niedowierzającego Isseia. Jak ta anielica próbowała wymazać wszystko o niej ze zwykłych ludzi.

-Czym są **Sacred Gear**? –spytałem się. –Bo z tego powodu upadłe anioły wzięły nas na cel.

Dowiedziałem się, że Bóg z biblii stworzył je i dał ludziom. Jedynie człowiek lub półczłowiek. Więc zaatakowały nas tego powodu, że posiadamy jakiś który im zagraża.

-Teraz aktywujecie swoje. Najpierw zamknijcie oczy i pomyślcie o jakieś postaci dzięki, którą podziwiacie i wykonajcie gest lub ruch z nią związany. –wytłumaczyła. Zamknąłem oczy i przypomniałem sobie Wojownika z moich snów. Przypomniałem sobie jak stoi walczy z Heraklesem.

-** Spirit and technique, **-zacząłem w jego rękach zmaterializowały się **Kanshou** i **Bakuya** **flawless and firm. **–moje ciało, a tym bardziej lewa ręka zaczęły się nagrzewać -** Our strength pierces the mountains,** -widziałem jak wojownik w czerwieni ciska oba miecze w stronę herosa i ja także -** Our swords splits the rivers.** –zmaterializował kolejną parę i zrobił to samo co z poprzednią, zrobiłem to samo -** Our names reach the imperial villa,** -wojownik zaczął szarżować na olbrzyma -** The two of us cannot enter heaven together,** -schował oba miecze za siebie jak i ja -** Crane Wing Three Realm!** –wypowiedziałem i w raz z wojownikiem ciąłem Heraklesa. Otworzyłem oczy. Na mojej lewej ręce była czerwono-pomarańczowa rękawica z błękitnym kamieniem. Spojrzałem na Isseia. One też miał rękawice, a dokładnie parę. Tylko, że one były niebiesko-czarne. Klejnoty na nich były krwisto czerwone.

-Dziwne. –stwierdziła Gremory patrząc na moje, a potem na Isseia **Gear**. –Twój Shiro wygląda jak **Twice Critical**, a Isseia jak… nie na pewno to **Power Eater**. W nim według legendy został zapieczętowany jeden ze złych smoków. Nydghogga Pożeracza. –spojrzałem na mój **Gear** i nagle coś mnie tknęło. Użyłem na nim **Analizy** i o szczęka mi opadła.

-Chyba sobie jaja robicie! –krzyknąłem patrząc na niby **Twice Critical**. Wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli.

-…..co się stało senpai? –spytała się Koneko z ciekawością.

-To nie jest **Twice Critical**. –powiedziałem. Wszyscy się na mnie popatrzyli.

-Jak to nie jest? –to była Akeno.

-Właśnie użyłem na tym **Analizy**.

-Trudno uwierzyć w to.

-Założysz się Akeno-senpai. –rzuciłem jej wyzwanie. Co jak co ale nikt nie będzie się naśmiewał z moich zdolności.

-To powiedz mi kim jestem. –podszedłem i wziąłem jej rękę. Użyłem **Analizy**. Tu cię mam.

-Jesteś diabłem reinkarnowanym z pół człowieka. Dokładnie jesteś w połowie człowiekiem i w połowie upadłym aniołem. –to co powiedziałem jest prawdą. Natychmiast na twarzy Akeno pojawił się wyraz szoku i zaskoczenia. Na twarzach innych też był ten sam wyraz twarzy. –Teraz mi wierzysz czy mam mówić dalej?

-Nie. –szybko powiedziała i szybko odsunęła się odemnie. Kiba w raz Isseiem wyjęli niewiadomo skąd notatki i zaczęli notować.

-Łał! Po prostu łał. –stwierdziła Gremory. –Więc możesz mi powiedzieć co to za **Gear**?

-**Boosted Gear**, ale jeszcze jest uśpiony. –wytłumaczyłem.

-**Boosted Gear** i **Power Eater**. Jedne Longinus i jeden **Gear** bliski im mocą.

-Longinus? Włóczni, która przebiła bok Chrystusa?! –to teraz mnie zszokowało.

-Mój **Gear** jest bliski mocy tym Longinusom. –wymamrotał Issei. Gremory szybko wytłumaczyła mi i Ise czym my dysponujemy. Mój **Gear **miał moc zabicia cholernego Boga, a Issei ma porównywalny z Longinusami. Opowiedziała nam, że poza moim istnieje jeszcze 12 innych.

-Chcę, żebyście wstąpili do klubu Okultystycznego. –zaproponowała Gremory –I będziecie mieli w czasie zajęć klubowych realizować ogłoszenia. –spojrzała się na Ise –I może traficie na jakieś piękności. -

-Gremory-senpai proszę nie mylić mnie z tymi dwoma idiotami. Do tej pory zastanawiam się dlaczego bronie tych imbecylów. –powiedział zmęczonym głosem. No jeśli zadajesz się z takimi głąbami jak Motohama i Matsuda to zaczynasz mieć ich dość. Cały klub patrzył na niego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Widać, że ocenili książkę po okładce. Książką tą był biedny Issei, a tą okładką byli Matsuda i Motohama. Oj, chyba zmieniają zdanie na jego temat. Pierwsza wstała Koneko i podeszła do Ise. Wykonała ukłon przepraszając swojego senpaia. Nawet Kiba przeprosił mojego starego kumpla. Zdematerializowałem mój **Sacred Gear**…

**I create over a thousand blades.**

Znów ten głos i nowa linijka **Arii**. Co się na miłość Korzenia ze mną dzieje? Później będę się na tym zastanawiał, teraz co innego mam na głowie.

-Ja się zgadzam. –odpowiedziałem. To jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie. Spojrzałem na Isseia. On chwilę się zastanawiał i zgodził się także.

-To świetnie. –ucieszyła się Gremory. –Ale teraz w nazywajcie mnie Buchou.

Spotkanie szybko się skończyło. Issei pognał wprost do domu. Jutro mieliśmy otrzymać pieczęcie Rodu Gremory by zacząć już „diabelską robotę". Ja pozostałem jeszcze chwilę.

-Buchou. –zwróciłem się do Gremory. –Mógłbym o coś prosić.

-O co? –spojrzała się na mnie.

-Czy istnieją jakieś inne rodzaje magii? –zapytałem się.

-Tak, a co cię interesuje?

-Raczej chciałbym porównać jej rodzaje i wybrać jakieś, które by pomogły by mi dodać coś nowego do mojego asortymentu. –to prawda chciałbym sprawdzić i porównać rodzaje magii z moją. Może dzięki temu będę bardziej efektowniej używał mojej magii. Buchou chwilę pomyślała i poszła do drugiego pokoju. Po chwili wróciła niosąc cała stertę książek.

-To wszystkie książki jakie mam. –powiedziała kładąc je na stoliku. Szybko przejrzałem niektóre tytuły. Kilka były ciekawe, ale lepiej przejrzeć resztę. Podziękowałem Buchou i wziąłem książki do domu. Jutro mam po powrocie do domu od razu zacznę je czytać.


End file.
